Harry A History
by starshade47
Summary: When Harry overhears a conversation between Dumbledore and Snape about a mysterious potion that could save them all Harry takes initiative and steals it. What happens after using the potion? Read and find out.


_Going back in time isnt't all it's cracked up to be, _Harry thought as he landed on his posterior rather violently. Rubbing his bum he stood up and looked around. They had landed in a stone hallway that went on until it curved at the end, into another hallway he assumed.

Harry turned around spotting the lump he assumed was Ron due to the red hair poking out the top of his robes. The hall ended in that direction. _A dead end,_ Harry shuddered at the thought. " Hey, Ron, get up." He said while nudging the lump with his foot. Ron groaned, except it didn't sound like Ron at all.

As Ron staggered to his feet all Harry could do was stare, and he starred at his best mate in a sort of stupefied incoherence that only someone in his position could pull off.

"Mum?" Harry questioned.

"What the bloody hell are you talking bout mate?" Ron froze at the alien sound of his voice.

"Ron?"

"Who else!?"

Harry's mind stuttered to a conclusion; Ron Weasley had turned into a girl, the spitting image of Harry's mother in fact. His red hair had gotten longer, freckles had diminished in number, his lips were far more feminine. And his distinct blue eyes had turned into a sparkling green color, Harry's eye color.

Harry supposed it was the experimental potion they had stolen to get to this point in time... It required that each give a drop of their blood. Since Harry just happened to be the strongest magically of the three his magic must have made Ron more genetically compatible when their magic mixed. _Yes that's it, that must be it..._ The potion was bound to have side effects. He had heard as much when Snape was talking to Dumbles about it anyway.

**-Flashback-**

"But Headmaster!" Harry whined.

Dumbledore just gave him that you-better-do-as-I-say-or-suffer-terribly look that all adults have seem to have and decided to listen to the old coot. So, with a sigh of defeat, Harry threw his on invisibility cloak and stood behind the headmaster.

There was a knock at the door "Come in Severus. Lemon drop?" The Headmaster offered to the dark professor. Harry scowled, their conversation had been interrupted for the greasy dungeon bat?

The potions master sneered at the bowl of yellow candy. "No." With that Snape took a seat and was silent for some time. Harry soon got bored of the silence and contemplated messing with Dumbles.

Just as he was about to poke Dumbledors glasses off the Headmaster finally broke, "You wanted to speak with me, Severus." Albus asked benignly.

Harry was impressed that Snape had outlasted the Headmaster in who could stay silent the longest.

"Yes Headmaster," Was the smug reply "I believe I have come up with the beginning to a solution to all of our problems."

"Really? And please, I've told you to call me Albus." Dumbledores blue eyes twinkled with anticipation. Harry started to space off thinking his professor was just fluffing his own ego.

"Yes. Although it is highly experimental at this point it is very promising." Snape took out a potions vile with a plain gray liquid inside of it. "This is the potion that will save us all!" Harry refrained from snorting in amusement.

"May I?" the Headmaster held out his hand and once Severus gave him the potion. "What does it do?" Dumbledore asked examining the contents of the vile.

"It allows the user to travel back in time." Harry perked up at that and leaned over Dumbledores shoulder to get a look at the potion. He starred at the liquid unimpressed by it's lackluster color. It didn't look that powerful, but then looks could be deceiving.

The Headmaster starred at his long time friend contemplatively. "I see." He set the bottle down with a sigh and looked up at the potions master, "I'm afraid I can't let this experiment go any further Severus." He said gravely.

"Why not?" Snape asked quietly. Harry silently echoed the sentiment. Something like that could save everyone!

"Because." Dumbledore replied condescendingly. After the silence stretched a while Harry and Snape both realized the headmaster was not going to elaborate.

This enraged the potions master. "What right do you have to tell me what I can and can't do?!" He growled, his face crunched up in a snarl. "This could save lives!" He practically roared at the headmaster. Harry nodded his head forgetting no one could see him. He couldn't believe he was agreeing with Snape of all people, but the man was right!

"I have told you not to go any farther with this experiment, Severus." Dumbledores voice held finality in it. Snape knew not to push it anymore. He always felt like a naughty child when the Headmaster used that tone. "I'm sorry, my boy. It is too dangerous." Albus said kindly, his voice softer trying to lighten the mood.

"Very well. Goodnight." With That the potions master stormed out the door and down the stairs.

"Goodnight, Severus." Dumbledor sighed. "You can come out now Harry."

Harry had left with Snape.

**-End Flashback-**

Who was he kidding, he didn't know how it had happened. This was ridiculous!

The stare Harry was giving him was disconcerting. "What are you looking at?" Ron asked apprehensively.

"You...You're...A...My.." Harry couldn't formulate a proper sentence. The world had gone mad and his mind was turning to goo.

"You're a girl." A manly voice said from around the corner of the hallway they were in "A girl that looks and sounds like Harry's mum."

Ron and Harry turned towards the voice.

"Dad?" Harry said in the voice of a lost child.

"Hermione" The bookworm corrected.

Ron now had the expression Harry had been wearing. Harry... poor harry, he started to laugh hysterically.

Hermione's usually bushy hair was now short and wild. She had grown taller and lost her breasts. She was now a man.

"Stop it Harry. This is no laughing matter." The male Hermione said in a snappish tone.

"You're a... a man?" Ron sounded very confused. He was now unsure of their relationship and how it would work. Harry looked at Ron and had to laugh harder.

Hermione glanced at Harry in concern "Yes Ron. It would seem I have taken on the form of Harry's dad."

"But you don't have glasses!" Ron looked as if he had just proved all this was a horrible nightmare. Hermione frowned in thought for a moment then conjured a pair of stylish glasses and put them on. Ron looked defeated.

"Guys we need to figure out if we've made it to the right time and establish a hideout." They had, after all, had a plan before this happened. Go back in time to Riddles birth, kill him or raise him depending on whether or not they chickened out, then get back to when they had been. Beautiful in theory. Now... Not so much. Hermione couldn't believe she had agreed to it. They were just so desperate though.

"Hermione, you look like my dad" Harry said with a straight face. It didn't last long as he broke down into laughter once more, poor soul.

Ron leaned in close to Hermione "I think we broke him" he-she whispered to Hermione.

Herminie sighed and squatted down in front of her best friend. ~Whack~ Harry immediately stopped laughing and rubbed the side of his face. "You didn't have to slap me." he groused.

"Yes. I did." Hermione stated unimpressed.

"Um, guys?" Ron stood pointing down the hall "Someones there" He whispered.

* * *

So.. Tell me what you think (:


End file.
